Part of The Tribe
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Bella can sing and play the guitar. She goes to a bon-fire and Seth with Leah’s help bring it up. They all join in and get her to sing a song she wrote. She has changed her appearance. Going there sets off a string of events, that will change her forever.


Summary: Bella can sing and play the guitar. She goes to a bon-fire and Seth with Leah's help bring it up. They all join in and get her to sing a song she wrote. She has changed her appearance. Going there sets off a string of events, that will change her forever.

One-Shot.

"Bella!" Quil and Embry yelled as they hugged her tightly when she came into view. Both happy to see their elder sister again. Embry and Quil lost their crushes when, Embry imprinted on Leah and Quil imprinted on Clair.

"Hey guys!" She laughed and hugged them back as they slowly put her back on the ground with huge grins upon their faces.

"Wow! Lookin good Leech-Lover!" Wolf whistled Paul loud and clear as he saw her appearance. The others stared at her shock and awe of her new and improved look.

Her hair now was donning crimson streaks. She had smoky gray eyes-shadow. Coal black eyeliner with a thin sheen of cheery flavored lip gloss.

She wore a tight dark green tube-top. Dark brown short-shorts showing off her well toned long legs. A long with a pair of flip-flops. Her hair was hanging down almost to her waist.

"Thanks." She gave a small blush as the others agreed with him whole heartily. She moved a sat down on a log near the fire to keep warm and so she could see the others better.

"Hey, Izzy." Leah gave her a warm smile as Seth leaned over and hugged her tightly. Both girls had became quite close with one another. Since they almost had similar past with men that they loved.

"Hey, Lee-Lee. You keeping the boys in line I hope." Bella gave her a bright smile as she accepted the drink Seth was trying to hand her.

"You know it." Leah grinned huge and gave her a small wink as Embry joined her side.

"Hey, Bella." Jacob sat with a small forced smile pain in his eyes at seeing the girl her loved.

"Yo, Jacob." She nodded to him with a small half smile with grief in her eyes.

"Bella, your really are looking more and more beautiful with age, little one." Emily gave her a tight hug before taking a seat to a now sitting Sam.

"Thanks. You as well, Emy. You are so practically glowing with your up coming pregnancy. It's good to see you as well Sam, everything going okay?" Nodded Bella with a smile to them both hiding the grief in her eyes from everyone. She had become really close to them both. They both treated her like a little sister and a daughter.

"Thank you, Bella." Nodded Emily with a soft smile and a soft look upon her face towards her adopted sister/daughter.

"How are you, Bella?" Sam asked with a concerned look upon his face as he saw her trying to cover up the grief that resided in her eyes.

"Never better, Sam." She waved him off with a fake smile that he didn't bye one bit.

Couple hours later

They were all laughing to jokes, stories and everything else. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. They all got a kick out of it when Bella and Paul started to argue and got into each other's faces. Rachael had laughed her ass off at her imprint when Bella out right called him a jackass and told him to sit and shut the hell up.

They all laughed at the look on his face at that one. While Bella sat back down with very smug look before paying attention to Clair. Who might I add climbed right into her lap and declared Bella as her aunty Belly.

"Hey! I have something to ask Bella." Seth piped up fast silencing everyone fast as they stared at her and him.

"Okay. Shoot?" Bella gave him a confused look with a raised eyebrow at him as he grinned big.

"Sing for us. I know for a fact that you can. I heard you when I was patrolling by your house." Seth grinned as she gaped at him in shock and embarrassment with a small blush.

"No way!" She shook her head at him with a loud protesting look.

"Come on." Leah grinned at her as Seth gave his famous puppy eyes that even had Sam in trouble when they got used on him.

"Bella!" Started Paul as the others joined in with huge grins.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bell!"

"Com on guys." Bella whined at them with a pout as she looked at Sam with a wounded puppy look.

Just as Sam was about to give and tell the others to leave her alone. Claire gave her hair a small tug and whimpered to get her attention.

"Please! My aunty Belly. Sing for me." Claire made her eyes big and round with a watery look in them.

"Fine. For you little one I will sing. But I don't' have a guitar." Bella's resolve broke as they smiled at her in joy.

"Done!" Seth pulled out a guitar he had hidden with a large I'm so proud of myself grin.

"Claire, hunny go and sit with Quil. So I can sing." she nudged the little girl who quickly went to his side and grinned as he pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Which song?" She asked looking at Seth with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk as blushed.

"How about that new one you were working on a couple nights ago." He nodded fast to her with a proud look.

"I didn't know you could sing or play the guitar," Jacob gave her a shocked look and a frown.

"Too much time on my hands. Paul taught how to play guitar and Sarah has been giving me singing lessons." Muttered Bella under her breath as she took the guitar from a still grinning Seth.

She slowly started to play the guitar softly and began humming before she started to sing beautifully.

**(If I tell you**

**Will you listen?**

**Will you stay?**

**Will you be here forever?**

**Never go away?**

**Never thought things would change**

**Hold me tightPlease don't say again **

**That you have to go)**

Everyone was in shock and awe at her voice. Leah signed softly and smiled but something caught her eye. Glancing closely at Bella's left hand, to her ring finger. She quickly stifled a gasp of shock and nudged both Emily and Sam. Nodding to Bella's ring finger.

"She actually did it." whispered Emily as she the ring gone but she felt proud of Bella for finally making a decision on her own. Sam was proud and concerned for Bella. He could feel that she was going to surfer more before she became fully happy again.

**(A bitter thought**

**I had it all**

**But I just let it go**

**Hold your silence**

**It's so violence **

**Since you're gone**

**All my thoughts **

**Are with you forever**

**'Till the day **

**We'll be back together**

**I will be waiting for you**

**If I had told you**

**You would've listened**

**You had stayed**

**You would be here forever**

**Never went away)**

Bella turned her gaze onto the fire. Her eyes started to water as she stared into the dark red flames while she continued to sing.

**(It would never have been all the same**

**All our time **

**Would have been in vain**

**Cause you had to go**

**The sweetest thought**

**I had it all**

**Cause I did let you go**

**All our moments **

**Keep me warmWhen you're gone**

**All my thoughts **

**Are with you forever'Till the day **

**We'll be back together**

**I will be waiting for you**

**I will be waiting for you)**

She stopped singing and playing and just stared into the fire fighting back the tears that wanted to fall so desperately.

"That was so beautiful!" Kim smiled near tears as she clapped from beside Jared.

The others joined in and clapped with whistles. Telling her how wonderful she was.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later ok." She sat the guitar down and stood up. Dusting off her clothes she walked away from them.

The others watched as she walked away from them and down the beach, But before anyone could blink old Quil Sr. brought his cane down harshly onto Jacob's head.

"OW!!! What the hell!" he yelped in pain as he rubbed his now pounding head from the attack.

"Go after my granddaughter!" Quil Sr. snapped coldly to him with an icy glare directed at him.

"What?" He looked floored at him mouth hanging open in shock but he scooted back as he raised his cane again.

"That girl is like family to us all. Sister to Leah, Sam, Emily and the other older kids. A mother to the younger kids. A daughter and a granddaughter to the rest of us!" Snapped Sarah Long Paul's mother with an icy look at him.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You go after her this instant! And if you haven't noticed dummy, her wedding ring is gone! Now go!" Emily now stood towering over him since he was slouching. She held an angry look upon her face, cheeks flushed with anger as she glared.

"Okay! Okay!" He jumped up fast and backed away hands raised in a show of peace.

"Go NOW!!!!" She yelled at him with a deadly look as she started to make a grab for Quil Sr.'s cane.

"I'm going. Dam Sam, your mate is fucking scary when she's pregnant." He mutted as he walked the way Bella took off down the beach.

"Hmp." Emily sat back down looking pleased with herself at the moment.

"I love you." Sam brushed his lips against her temple as the others cheered for her.

"As I love you." Emily gave him a bright smile as Leah patted her shoulder on a job well done.

With Bella

She walked down the beach as a lone tear went down her cheek as she choked back a sob while glancing at the ocean.

God's she was hurting so bad. Pausing in her walk to watch silently as the cool ocean tide washed over her bare feet. Having had left her shoes be her log at the bon fire. She sat down heavily with her heart breaking piece by piece while it clenched in so much grief. Her entire body was hurting right now.

"This fucking sucks." Bella croaked out glancing at her ringless ring finger.

She had broken things off with Edward completely. She just couldn't bring herself to marry someone she didn't love. Couldn't even bring herself to try and love him anymore. He had left her broken and Jacob had put her back together. Jacob, was her sun and warmth to keep herself protected. She loved him more than anything.

But it hurts so much to be away from him. She craved to have him hold her tight against his warm chest. Letting her know he would always be there for her.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice vibrated from behind her making her wince.

She had frozen on her spot and squeezed her shut, trying not to cry. Trying so hard to will away the pain that was eating her heart. Her heat was slowly crushing as the tears slowly fell down her face. She heard Jacob kneel beside her before warm fingers wiped away her

Tears gently.

"Oh sweet-heart." He murmured softly to her. His warm arms wrapped around her tightly. She felt her left hand rise and him slowly trace her ringless ring finger slowly.

"I couldn't marry someone I didn't love." She gasped out as pain racked her body slowly as he tightened his grip on her.

"I really do love you Bells. I'll ever wanted was your happiness." He buried his face into her hair and held her closely to him.

"Being happy is being with you," She whimpered and pulled back to look up at his face and into warm dark chocolate brown eyes, "I love you Jacob." She whispered the last of her sentence.

Jacob smiled and leaned down. He kissed her softly before pulling her to her feet. With their hands clasped together they both walked back to the bon fire where everyone was waiting for them.

"Good." nodded Emily with a smile and pleased look.

"Hi, I'm Lily Davidson." smiled a very beautiful looking Native American woman.

Jacob stiffened and Bella froze on the spot. She glanced at him then Lily. Moving fast she released his hand and backed away from him. He didn't even notice, there was an awed look upon his face.

"No fucking way!!" Yelled and enraged Leah as she jumped up glaring at Jacob coldly and giving a Lily an murderous look. She looked ready to kill and would have if it wasn't for Embry holding her back,

Bella moved fast grabbing her shoes and took off fast towards her truck. She ran not even looking back as she heard someone get hit hard and yell of pain. She could hear faintly that someone was following her fast. Getting to her door, she hit it hard with anger.

"Bella!" She heard Leah and Paul calling her for her with concern and fear.

Feeling nothing but rage and grief; she screamed and punched her driver side window, shattering it to nothing. Agony surged through her hand as she stared at it. Glass was embedded in her hand as blood gushed from it. The sight of the blood didn't even make her sick. She watched as the blood leaked from it and dropped to the ground with a little fascination.

"Oh God!" gasped a horrified Leah as she snatched her by the wrist to check over her hand making sure she didn't breaking anything.

"SHIT! Let's get her to Emily's and Sam's house. Seth go and get both Emily and Sam." Barked out Paul as he picked up Bella bridal style and held her close to him.

All three hopped into the Bella's truck and drove off to fast to Sam's as Seth took off to call Emily and Sam.

Bella sat quite and emotionless between both Leah and Paul. She wasn't blinking or even flinching at her bleeding hand. Both were scared at how she was acting. Arriving at the house, Paul picked Bella up again and carried her into the house. He saw Emily had set the medical supplies on the coffee table. He sat her down on the couch with gentleness and moved back as Emily started to work on her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked with a low growl of rage at seeing Bella was hurt.

"Well, she thought it would be just a fantastic idea to shatter her driver side window with her fist." Paul signed rubbing the back of his neck tiredly and sadly.

Emily sat down in front of Bella and began fixing her hand. They all watched with concern as she didn't even flinch as Emily removed the glass from her hand.

"I'm worried. Look at her eyes." Quil muttered motioned to her eyes with a wince.

Sam nodded with a grief filled expression on his face. Bella's eyes looked blank and lifeless to see.

"I just can never win." She whispered with a broken coarse voice. As a lone tear went down her cheek.

"It'll be okay soon, Bella. Your Soul-Mate is at there somewhere and you'll meet him." Rachael petted her hair with a small grimace at seeing her in so much pain. But she knew that Bella had to surfer before she became happy. She also made a silent promise to make Jacob's life hell.

Everyone was so intent on watching Bella that no one noticed the being standing by the window watching Bella themselves. Rachael glanced over and met their dark eyes. She gave them a barely noticeable nod.

They turned and walked away thinking on how to help the girl that was hurting so much.

Two weeks Later

Sarah Long smiled as Bella walked in with Leah and Little Claire all three laughing. She was glad her son had decided to snap Bella out of her emotionless state. Though she had grounded the hell out of him, He had pulled Bella up to her feet and slapped her right across the face hard.

After that she had broke down and cried for hours in his arms and he rocked her back and forth. Paul really did see her as a baby sister, just as she truly saw Bella has her daughter.

"Hiya girls!" She called with a smile towards them.

"Hey Miss Long." Bell gave her smile but she still held a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Bella, call me Sarah or better yet mom. You and Paul are truly like sibling. God knows you argue like them." Sarah grinned as Bella gave a soft chuckle and nodded to her.

"Of course Momma." Smiled Bella walking over to look over the ancient jewelry that Sarah sold in her shop.

Leah suddenly gave a low growl and glared with an icy look towards the door. Bella froze a little as she heard Lily laughing at something that Jacob probably said. But she ignored them and moved closer to Sarah to look at the Jewelry some more.

She looked over and stopped as one necklace caught her attention. It was shaped as a quarter size heart. It was a mixture of dark crimson red and a light turquoise surrounded by pitch black diamonds. It hung down on a black leather rope.

"Do you want it?" Sarah smiled at Bella taking the necklace from it's display case ignoring as Lily asked her a question.

"It is beyond beautiful but way too much." Protested Bella softly as Sarah moved her hair aside and tied it around her neck.

"Nothing is too much for the daughter of my heart. Plus I want you to wear to the ceremony. It would look beautiful with the dress that I made you." Sarah kissed her cheek with a bright smile.

"What ceremony?" Lily asked butting into the conversation with a raised eyebrow at them.

"The ceremony that all the elders and the tribe is holding. They are claiming and making Bella part of the tribe. Paul and I are adopting her into our family, since Charlie passed. And the pack are making her one of the pack. She is to become a daughter, sister, mother aunt, and granddaughter." Sarah stated with a smug/proud look as Lily gaped at her.

"When? How come no one told me about this?" Jacob demanded them with hurt in his eyes as Bella turned to face them.

"You weren't invited. Neither one of you." Bella spoke up with a determined look and a look of confidence upon her face shocking the others.

"Bella." Jacob held a hurtful look upon his face and grief in his eyes.

"Look Jacob, it's fine. You have Lily the one meant for you. So, please for my sake and for your own. Do me a favor and stay away from me for awhile. You and her can come to the ceremony but I need time. I just lost everything and not even a month has passed." Bella held up her hand her eyes holding sadness.

"Fine." He signed softly to her grief in his own eyes.

"What a bitch." Muttered Lily crudely to Bella but she froze at the growls directed her.

"That's it! Leave me shop and don't come the fuck back or else!" Sarah yelled at Lily with a cold look upon her face.

"Or else what?" Challenged Lily with a smirk but froze as Sarah grinned coldly at her.

"Little girl please. I am one of the head council members. So, if you don't shut and leave my daughter alone. I will personally see to it that the other members vote to banish you off the Rezervation and send you back to the Mahkaki Rez." Spat Sarah but she smirked at her paled horror filled expression.

"Alright Sarah!" Cheered a laughing Leah with a triumph look.

"Go Sarah! Protect my Aunty Belly!" Squealed a giggling Claire clapping happily as she glared at Lily.

"Mom." signed Bella but she smiled at her protective nature and really saw where Paul got his temper from.

"Take her out of here Jacob Black." ordered Sarah crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come one, Lily. I'm sorry Bella." Jacob apologized to Bella before grabbing Lily and guiding her out of the shop.

"I'm going to go for a small walk." Bella smiled to them before leaving the shop and walking towards the forest.

"She tries so hard to put on a brave front but it still hurts inside her." signed Leah shaking her head sadly.

"I know." nodded Sarah as she handed Claire a Lully pop cause she started to fuss about her Aunty Belly being gone.

With Bella

She walked through the woods with a tired sign. She smoothed out her white knee length flowing skirt and shirt. She wore flats on her feet.

Hearing a twig snap she froze and looked around fast. Her eyes were sharp and searching all around her but she felt no danger around her.

"Hello! Paul if the is you, I swear to everything that is holy that you will regret it." She huffed with a glare. Paul was had made it his life mission to scare the crap out her.

"I do not know Paul. But I can guarantee you that I am not him." Spoke a deep rumbling male voice from behind him.

Whirling around fast. She gasped in complete shock the male that was behind her. He stood at seven feet tall even. Was very well muscled toned. Arms were well muscled toned and looked strong. Hair a deep pitch black falling to his shoulders in a low pony-tail. He wore a tight black muscled t-shirt that looked painted on him. Black leather pants with heavy black biker boots. His face was beautifully chiseled, eyes were a fresh honey coffee deep brown that seemed to look right into her soul framed by full thick black eyelashes.

"Who are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow for some reason she was completely at calm in his presences.

"I am called Ephraim Black. The Chief of the tribe you live in and your Isabella Swan soon to be Isabella Long." He spoke walking towards her letting his gaze travel non-noticeably up and down her body.

"But how your suppose to be dead, no offense." Gasped Bella in shock at seeing him.

"Non-taken, Little Loca. I was brought back for what was reason that is to be a secret for now." He stopped right in front of her with a small smile.

"Okay." she nodded but blushed a soft red as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek gently. His gaze settled on the necklace and he gave a soft look to her.

"My great grandson was truly a fool. The tribe though is surely accepting a jewel into it, Isabella." He rumbled out to her with a slow nod.

"Thank you but I'm really not that great at all." She muttered softly under her breath but looked up in shock when he growled. He stopped at seeing her look.

"Oh, but you are my dear one." he bent down a brushed his warm soft lips against her cheek gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella! Bella!" Called Sam in a worried voice.

"I better go now or he'll yank around everyone to find me." Spoke Bella stepping back with a smile to him.

"Go my little Loca. I will be watching over you." Ephraim rumbled out in a gentle tone as he leaned a barely brushed his lips against her own deep red plumb ones.

"Bye." she whispered with a bright blush as she turned and walked away from him but smiled as she could feel his warm gaze on her back.

She walked out of the woods and saw Sam looking around for her with concern written over his face. But when he turned and saw her he looked relieved.

"There you are. Leah told me what happened, are you okay." He asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. Looking her over with a brotherly/father look as he searched for injuries.

"I'm fine you big softy. And everything will be fine soon." Bella laughed as he shot her glare for calling him a softy but he looked relieved.

"Good. Now come one lil sister and daughter of mine. Emily's made lunch and we both want to ask you something. Plus, Paul is ready to kill Lily and Jacob for upsetting his baby sister." Sam gave her a grin but squeezed her gently at her grimace.

"Their going to be there." She signed sadly and shook her head.

"Sorry but yes. Emily wanted to see the look on their faces when we ask you our question." he smirked as she eyed him with wariness.

"Hmmm mmmm." She nodded as they walked to the house with laughter and jokes and with him chasing her for her calling him a softy again.

The minute they walked in Kim and Rachael bombarded Bella with hugs and grins upon their faces. And kisses on the cheeks.

"Hey Belly." Paul smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes and gave a very impressive growl. But you could see the relief in his eyes that she was okay.

"Hey Paulie-Wally" She gave a sickly sweet smile towards him, while to everyone else it looked like she was baring her teeth instead.

"I told you not to call me that!" He groaned at her in horror with closed eyes and whimpered.

"And I told you not to call me Belly." she smirked at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"But Claire calls you Belly! Why can't I!" He wolf whined pointing to very smug looking Claire with pout.

"Cause I have special privileges. She's mine. My Aunty Belly." Declared the six year old with a nod **(sorry made Claire older in this one)**

"Of course you do, my little princess." Bella bent down and kissed the top of her head with a smile.

She then moved over to a pouting Paul and hugged him with a smile, "But you are my big brother and I'm your annoying little sister." She kissed his cheek as he hugged her back with a big eat-shitting grin.

"Hey momma." Seth, Brady, and Collin chorused as they gave her a group hug.

All three had taken to calling her that. Sue had lost her self to the depression of losing Harry and Charlie and the twins called her that after the grandmother kicked them out and she took them. She was living in the loft above Sarah's shop. Each boy had their own bedroom.

"Boys. How are you doing in school?" She asked but raise an eyebrow as they tensed and glanced at each other.

"Umm." They looked uneasy with down casted eyes.

"Which subject?" She asked with a stern look and arms crossed foot tapping looking ever bit the mother she acted like.

"Bio." They chorused again together giving sheepish looks to their mother figure.

"Come bye the sweet-shop and I'll help as I work." She kissed their foreheads as they signed in relief as she spoke about the sweet-shop that Cara, Quil's mother owned that she worked at.

"Thanks momma." Brady cheered as the other two nodded fast taking their seats.

Bella just smiled as she took off her outer shirt and showed everyone her white tang-top that she wore underneath it.

"HOLY SHIT! When did you get a damn tattoo?" Quil shouted in shock pointing to the back of her right shoulder,

"What?" Bella walked over to a mirror and turned a little so she could see back of her shoulder.

The tattoo was a beautiful dark silver wolf howling at a full moon.

"It is a beautiful tattoo." smiled Leah to her with a nod of her head as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Ya, thanks." nodded Bella with a smile but her eyes held confusion in them.

"Bella, you didn't get that tattoo done yourself did you?" Sam asked with a frown as he had saw the confusion.

"No. To tell the truth I didn't even know I had it. It wasn't there this morning when I got dressed." She shrugged to him but gave him a concerned look.

"I'll talk to the elders in the morning. But for now Emily and I have something we want to ask you." Nodded Sam as he gained a smile when Emily grinned nearly bouncing with giddiness. But his eyes held a questioning look as Rachael gave Bella's tattoo a small smirk.

"Shoot." nodded Bella with a smile at Emily's giddiness.

"We want you to be the god mother of our baby?!" squealed Emily in excitement at Bella's shocked look and at Lily's disgusted loo.

"Yes! Of course I would be honored." Bella laughed as both hugged her to them with huge amounts of happiness.

"Not to brake up this happy moment but let's eat." Grinned Jared at them as the nodded and smiled.

Gathered around the table they laughed and joke around with one another. Bella just ignored Lily and Jacob, who were silenced by Paul and Leah with death glares.

Three days Later.

Bella curled her hair carefully in smooth soft hanging down her back curls. Smoky gray eye-shadow. Coal black eyeliner with a light sheen of lip gloss.

She paused as she glanced into Sarah's floor length mirror on the wall.

She wore a strapless knee length snow-white beautiful Native American dress. Knee length white muskins. Her necklace was hanging around her neck that Sarah gave her.

She now bore on the front of her left shoulder was a dark silver wolf paw print, Her eyes were now for some reason turned into a rich honey melted chocolate color.

"Bella!" Sam called up to her. Both he and Jared were escorting her in their werewolf forms.

"Coming!" she called back as she left the room and walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful. Lil sister." Jared smiled to her as she settled in front of them.

"He's right." Sam smiled down to her in pride as she smiled back to them.

"Let's go shall we." She nodded with a small blush at their praises.

All three walked out-side of the house. Bella stayed put as the boys went and phased so they could escort her. Soon enough Sam's big black wolf form was on her left as Jared's deep redish/brown was on her right. They walked to the first beach where the ceremony was being held. Gasps were heard from everyone as their eyes landed on Bella's form. She looked up ahead and saw Quil Sr., Billy Black, and the other elders were up head. Sarah was standing a little bit away from them and her body was side ways.

"We are here to adopt and welcome Isabella Marie Swan in to our tribe. To do that a tribal from is needed." Billy spoke up loud in clear with a calm look.

"Who is the family?" asked another council member/elder.

"The Long family. I, Sarah Long except her as my daughter." Sarah spoke up pride and a motherly look towards Bella.

"I, Paul Long except her as my Little sister to protect and annoy to know end." Paul spoke with pride but smirked as he said he last part of his sentence causing laughter.

"I, Sam Uley alpha of the La Push Pack. Accept Isabella as part of the pack." Sam spoke up now in his humanoid form standing next to a tearful Emily.

"Do you Isabella, accept the Long family as your own and the Pack as your own. To care for and protect?" Quil Sr. asked with a slight smirk as she gave him a tiny glare at him calling her by her full name.

"Accepted. I accept the Long family as my family and the job of torturing and putting Paul in his place. I accept the Pack as my own to protect and to feed and heal." Bella spoke up but they all chuckled at her words about Paul.

"Then as the elders of this Tribe we welcome you Isabella Marie Long into our tribe and pack. Our homes and our hearts, no matter how much you nag at me to take my medicine." Quil Sr. spoke up loud in clear with a huge grin as she gave him a hug before she was hugged by her new family and pack.

Cheers erupted from almost everyone and laughs as they all welcomed Bella in to their hearts.

Hours later

Bella froze as the pack growled and placed their imprints behind them. Paul stood in front of her as Corin stood in front of his mother. But she stepped forward with a cold look upon her face. She glanced over his shoulder and saw five human drinking vampires.

"Give us Bella." Ordered a beautiful blond vampire icily causing enraged growls to be at her.

Bella stepped forward with a cold look upon her face, "What do you want with me and what are you doing on Rezervation, you dam blood-sucker?" She demanded receiving proud filled looks from the tribe and pack.

"My name is Veronica and your mutts killed my sister Victoria. To protect a weak human like you! Give yourself over to me and they will be spared." spat the blond with a cold look directed at her.

Paul and Sam phased as the rest joined them and snarled at them with deadly glares causing the Vampires to tense.

"No. How about this, leave this area entirely and peacefully or as you called them my mutts will rip you all apart." Bella glared at her with venom coating each word as Paul barked to back her up and Leah growled in agreement.

"Kill them all but leave the girl she belongs to me." Veronica shrieked as the Vampires crouched.

Sam lunged forward as the rest followed his lead. They all collided as Bella on a whim grabbed the ceremony knife and stood in front of Emily protectively. Collin and Brady both stood in front of her in the forms growling.

A pain filled howl caught her attention. Looking around fast she gasped as she saw Seth was fighting veronica but was losing badly. Moving fast she bolted towards them when she was a few feet away she stumbled and fell. Silently cursing her clumsiness, she pulled herself up to her knees. Seth was now on the ground with veronica standing over him. She brought up the knife.

"NO BELLA!" yelled a frighten Sarah as she realized what she was going to do with the knife.

Without thinking she made a gash across the skin covering her collar bone. She ignored the blood pouring down and pain and kept her focus on Veronica. Her gaze was blacker than the night as it fixed onto her bleeding wound. Veronica came at her as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate cause she was protecting someone she cared about.

A loud enrage pissed off howl pierced the air. The ground shook as something big landed in front of her. She fell to her knees and slowly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a werewolf the color of dark silver standing taller that Jacob and Sam put together. It's teeth were bared at a scared looking Veronica with it's ears pinned back as snarls ripped from it's throat.

Before they or she could blink the wolf lunged at Veronica tearing her apart not showing any mercy or remorse. The parts were burned with the other ones as Sam stood guard but eyed the no comer with caution. The wolf turned and walked back towards Bella who was still on her knees. Her eyes met honey coffee brown of the wolf, it's gaze was filled with concern as it eyed her bleeding wound. The wolf bowed it's head towards her wound and gently lapped at her wound cleaning it. She could feel it was slowly healing itself. As it pulled it's head it stared directly into her eyes.

"Ephraim?" She whispered shocking the others into silence at her words.

The wolf tilted it's head back and howled as Bella gained a smile and throw her head back and gave a human wolf howl. As they stopped the wolf nuzzled her gently before turning and looked at Sam and Rachael before bounding off into the woods.

"Bella!" Sarah pulled her up and hugged her tightly to her with a sob of relief.

The pack except Jacob went and hugged her as she still held the bloodied knife in her hands.

"Bella?," Paul looked into her eyes, " Are you okay?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes. I'm fine." Bella gave him and the others a smile.

"Why did you do that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Emily cried as she hugged her and pulled back to stand next to Sam.

"I saw a member of my pack and someone I consider a son in danger. I had to help protect him." Bella hugged Seth as he hugged her back as Leah joined in with a relieved smile.

"Why the hell did you call that wolf Ephraim?" Jacob yelled in shock causing Seth to jump from his loud voice and from the anger he sensed.

"Calm down Jacob. Your scaring the children!" Bella snapped at him as she saw Claire jump and quiver causing Quil to growl.

"Answer Me!" Shouted Jacob shaking as the other wolves growled low at him in warning.

"Calm down. I swear to all the is holy Jacob Black that I you phase near the children and hurt them I will never forgive you. And I will ask Sam to Alpha to stay human for a month." Bella hissed at him shocking him and causing the others to smirk.

"Spoken like a true mother. Like a true queen. A true Alpha mother." Spoke up Ephraim's deep voice as he walked up dressed like he was before when Bella first met him. He walked till he was now standing beside Bella.

"How?" gasped Billy in complete shock at seeing his great grandfather. **(is that right?)**

"Many a reason. One I have come to reclaim myself as chief. Two To the proper Alpha. Three the most important, is to claim my mate, my queen and the alpha mother." He spoke in a deep strong voice.

"We accept you as the Alpha." Sam smiled as the others nodded their heads but he raised an eyebrow as he saw Ephraim staring down to Bella with love.

"We accept our chief back." Quil Sr. spoke up with a nod and smirked a little as he notice who exactly was Ephraim's chosen mate.

"Who is your mate?" Asked Bily with a confused look upon his face.

"It her family and the pack consents and allows me too. I will take Isabella Marie Long as my mate. My queen and my alpha mother." He placed his hand on Bella's cheek as she gave him a look filled with shock and love.

"What if you fucking imprint?" growled Leah as she stepped forward with a glare, protectiveness surrounding her towards Bella.

"Easy she-wolf. Isabella just so happens to be my imprint." he chuckled at her she nodded her acceptance.

"Good, then I will allow it. But you hurt her in any way and I'll fucking rip you apart." She scoffed at him as Embry placed an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Same goes for all of us." Nodded Quil to him with a smirk.

"Hurt my little girl and I promise you this I will make these wolves look like cuddly puppies." Sarah crossed her arms giving an bone chilling look directed at him.

"I would never dream of hurting her." He spoke never taking his eyes off Bella but his gaze was directed down word as Claire tugged hard on his pants.

"No hurt my Aunty Belly or you'll be sorry." She gave him a stern look while stomping her foot.

Bella laughed as she picked up Claire and cuddled her kissing her forehead. Claire squealed in delight and hugged Bella tighter to her. They both received smiles as they laughed.

"She's not even Que. Hell, she's not even Native American!" Yelled Lily in protest with a look of hatred directed at Bella.

"She's part of this tribe and part of this pack!" Yelled Kim with a nasty look directed at her for yelling at her sister.

"Did you not see that she almost died not even ten minutes ago to save and protect Seth. She is more part of this tribe and pack than you are!" Yelled Emily with a chilling look shocking the others.

"Jacob, are you going to allow them to talk to me that way?! You're the real alpha of this pack and chief." Lily glared a Jacob as he winced at her words.

"Actually little girl. I am the Chief and alpha. If he wants them he will have to fight me." Ephraim rumbled out coldly as Jacob flinched and Lily glared at him.

Jacob looked at his great grandfather then he looked over to Bella. There was sadness as she gazed at him but love when she turned her gaze back onto Ephraim. He knew he had lost her forever, they both seemed to share a bound far greater than any he has ever seen. And he just knew that if he challenged his grandfather Bella would never forgive him.

"He'll challenge you." Smirked Lily with a smug look to them as she received glares and growls for disrespecting their Chief and Alpha.

"No I will not. He makes her happy and that's all that I have ever wanted for her. We were not meant to be as I thought." Jacob shook his head at her as the others gave him approving nods of their heads.

"But she's nothing but a paled-face whore!" Yelled Lily at him pointing to Bella as the pack growled at her with looks of death. Leah was shaking as she snarled at Lily for insulting her best friend.

"Remember my promise you little slut. Call my daughter any more names and it will come true." Spat/snarled Sarah with a really dark look directed at her.

"No need. Control your mate or she leaves this tribe permanently." Ephraim growled low his throat eyes flashing a with a dark look.

"Leave momma alone." Snapped Seth as he shook from beside Bella in anger but slowly calmed down as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh shut up! You stupid orphan of a mutt." Spat Lily with a look of venom upon her face as she glared with hatred.

Before anyone could blink or stop her. Bella stormed forward and slammed her fist into Lily's face as hard as she could. Lily hit the ground hard with a shattered nose, blood was gushing down from it and all down her chin and shirt.

"Do not ever talk to him or any of the other pack members that way again! Or else you can consider yourself banished!" Bella growled as her eyes glowed a golden wolf color with rage shocking a lot of people.

"Bella's scary when in Alpha mother mode." Muttered Embry under his breath as he scooted behind Leah more as Bella flickered her eyes over to him before glaring at Lily again.

Sam held a prideful look at his sister/daughter she showed her protectiveness. But couldn't help but smirk as Ephraim stared at her with desire/lust/ and love. But he also felt uneasy knowing that after tonight that his little girl would be mated.

"Like I said control your mate, pup." Ephraim smirked as he wrapped his arms around Bell and pulled her to his chest.

"Jacob gave a low nod as he helped Lily up and escorted her away from the festival and back to his house. So, he could help her clean up and fix her nose. Ephraim led Bella away from the rest and guided her into the forest.

"Someone's getting some tonight!" hooted Jared with a big grin upon his face but he froze as Sam, Paul, and most of all his imprint Kim were glaring at him.

"Dude, that's my sister/Daughter!" Both Paul and Sam growled before walking away from him.

"Your not getting any tonight if you keep it up." Kim nodded firmly as she turned on her heel and walked away as Jared followed pouting at her.

With Bella

She smiled as she ran through the woods fast as she could. Being the new Alpha mother gave her graceful movements. She ducked under a branch and continued to move as her heart beat faster against her rip cage.

Whirling around she could feel him gaining as she dodged a tree. Her feet were cooled against the cool ground for she had taken off her shoes before running away laughing her asses off as she heard him growl playfully at her before following her. He was clearly loving the chase as she knew he would.

A gasp tore from her as she felt herself being pushed up against a tree back first. Her lips were soon covered by a pair of warm lips hard. She couldn't and wouldn't stop what was going to happen as she kissed him back just as hard. A moan was muffled by the kiss as his warm hands trailed down her body roughly.

"You are mine. I and I alone shall claim you here and now and forever. No other shall touch as I am about." He moved his lips to her ear and growled the words. As he started to undo the strings that tied the dress together in the back.

"Your's and only your as you are mine." Bella gave a loud moan at his claim.

Her hands moved and removed his tee-shirt from his body tossing it were he now tossed her dress. He sucked on her neck hard as they removed the rest of their clothing. Bella moved her head and attacked his neck as he removed her bra with licks and harsh nips. He gave a low growl of pleasure as she moved onto his pulse and bit him hard drawing blood, that was his breaking point.

Before she could blink. She was on her hands and knees on the cool grass naked with an equally naked wolf kneeling behind her. His warm hands skimmed up and down her sides. He leaned over her and nuzzled her neck while growling softly. Moving slowly, he entered her gently taking her innocence's. Bella gasped in pain and stiffened a little.

Ephraim leaned over her some more and gently rubbed her lower back with a soothing growl to calm her. She slowly relaxed as she felt a dull ache and a rush of fullness. Moving a little cause him to moan deeply and pull and thrust back into her warm hot core.

It started out slow for he didn't want to hurt her. But once she thrust back into him and moaned and faster. He lost all of his self control and the hold the wolf within him. His eyes went pure golden glowing wolf. He hands gripped her hips tighter as he started to thrust harder, faster, and rougher within her. And all she did was moan and thrust back into him causing him to give a pleasing growl.

Bella groaned as she dug her finger into the grass. She felt her release coming fast and hard. He grabbed her hair and pulled her hair off the side fast as he trailed kisses along the back of her neck.

"Scream for me. Scream so everyone will know that you are mine." He growled into her ear as she shuddered from that.

A scream of pure pleasure and with some pain tore from her throat as her release shattered within her. And as he bit into the back of her neck marking her as his life-mate.

Ephraim threw his head back a howled as he felt her squeeze around him. He released his seed deep within her womb. He slowly pulled back from within and turned her around fast, "Bite." He ordered her sharply and pulled her to the place where his heart beating.

She bit into him hard drawing blood and completely the bond. She marked him as her life-mate. They would never be apart now.

Both laid down on the cool grass to rest and to let their over heated bodies to cool down. Bella buried her face into his neck and snuggled closer to him with a soft peaceful sign. He buried his face in to her hair and gave a low growl of content. But he kept his senses up and on high alert for any danger that might come their way.

With the others

They all cheered and hooted as they heard the triumph howl They knew now that the tribe had their queen and the pack had their Alpha mother. And their Alpha and Chief had their mate and queen.


End file.
